Felicity Crock
by LeiaKasta
Summary: What if after the end of YJ season two, the team split up? And Artemis became a talkative IT girl who was secretly mourning Wally while helping the Arrow? And what if something from her past life came in and healed some old wounds? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **I don't own anything you recognize. If you see something that is not canon with any of the material I reference, and it isn't explained at the top, then it is a change I made and forgot to explain. Happy reading!**

 **AN: Hi! So, this is an AU in order to fit into the Flash/Arrow universe. The Flash hadn't existed yet, neither did the Green Arrow, for obvious reasons. The Justice League has disappeared from the public eye, as have the rest of the superheros. Flash and Green Arrow have no contact with other superheros, as they only see what the public sees from them. Supergirl is in on earth three, let's title this earth four, earth one is the actual cw shows, as is earth two. The Young Justice team was never in the news. Roy is the original, not the clone. His prosthetic arm is hidden with some holographic cloaking technology. Oh, and the whole point of this, Artemis Crock is Felicity Smoak.**

A 31 days after the death of Wally West

Artemis had made up her mind. She was going to leave the superhero life for a normal one. All of her friends supported her decision of course - they understood how much Wally's death had affected her. She told them that she would change her name, make a background for the new her, and get a normal job. Be normal.

A 38 days after

She moved to Starling and became Felicity Smoak. Babbling IT girl, clumsy, only good at computers. She had gotten Dick to train her with them in order to keep her cover. It helped that she already had some skill. Artemis became one of the best hackers in the world, second only to Dick. She kept her Artemis and Tigress uniforms and equipment in the false bottom of her safe, which was in the back wall of her closet. Somebody would have to know what they were looking for in order to find it. Wally had been everything to Artemis, but he had never known Felicity. Felicity Smoak was a new person, and new life, somebody who didn't look in the mirror everyday and see someone who had lost one of the only people who mattered to them.

1851 days after

Artemis made up with her sister. Jade had quit the villain business not long after Artemis had retired, and had tracked her down. Apparently she married Red, Roy's clone, and had a daughter, Lian. Artemis promised her sister that all was forgiven, and if she needed anything, her sister would be there for her.

2189 days after

Artemis took a day off of work today, like she did every year. She missed Wally, and was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of her and Wally, laughing about some joke. She heard footsteps outside her bedroom door, and within seconds had a gun aimed at the entrance to her room. She lowered it with a shaking hand as she saw Dinah, Roy, and Jade enter. She said nothing as they walked over and sat next to her on her bed. "Why are you here?" She asked Dinah and Roy, trying not to cry. "I thought we agreed to stay away from each other and keep our past hidden." Dinah took her hand. "The past means nothing if you continue to push away friends in the present. The old team is gathering inside of our old base, having a get together to remember him. Do you want to come?" Dinah asked gently. Artemis looked at her and nodded. And then she leaned her head into her shoulder and finally cried.

2248 days after

When Oliver brought the laptop to her, she had automatically known something was up. She called Dinah right away. She asked her to watch Oliver, and she agreed to right away after noticing some strange behavior herself. After all, she could keep a secret from Oliver. How many times had she snuck away from her ex, while they were still dating, to join the Justice League on some mission? Laurel could handle herself, she was one of the world's first metahumans.

2381 days after

Oliver asked Artemis to join Team Hood, she said yes. Even though it just seemed to make Wally's death hurt more at first, helping Oliver at night actually made it better over time. And, she hadn't realized how much she had wanted to get back into the vigilante business. She wondered if Roy or Dinah was missing it as much as her.

2554 days after

The team had another get together at the old base. Artemis was nervous about telling them what she did at night with the Arrow. Roy and Dinah already knew of course… but nobody else did. "I'm back in the business." Artemis blurted out while everybody was talking. They turned and stared at her. "Starling's new vigilante, Oliver Queen, recruited me to be his computer girl. I'm not fighting, but I figured that I should tell you guys, as I sometimes do have to go into the field when I need to access a computer directly or Oliver or Diggle, his other partner, can't do it." There was silence. Then M'gann smiled at her. "I'm happy to have you back Artemis, even if we can't go on patrol together. You're doing what you think is best, and what you want to do." She raised her glass with a smile. "To Artemis getting back in the game." the toast echoed through the group. But Artemis shook her head. "Today is not about me. It's about the best boyfriend I could ever have, and how her sacrificed himself for all of us." She raised her glass, with a sad smile on her face. "To Wally West, the bravest of them all." "To Wally." The rest of the group agreed.

2780 days after

Artemis was so happy. Oliver, Diggle, Detective Lance, Nyssa, Roy, and a few more people had taken down Slade's army, and the city was safe. And, Roy was now part of the team. No drug, just Roy. Now, all she needed was Dinah… yeah, like that would ever happen. She would never be that lucky.

 **Please, only constructive criticism, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **If you recognize it I don't own it. If something isn't cannon for either series and I don't explain, please tell me and I'll explain asap.**

 **AN: There is no Jay Garrick, Bart Allen, or any other speedster but Barry and the Reverse Flash my universe. Spoilers for Young Justice, seasons one and two of Arrow, and season one of Flash are present. The wormhole never happened, Eobard Thawne is locked up, Ronnie and Eddie are alive. NO ZOOM OR EARTH TWO!**

Artemis entered the "Arrow Cave" as she liked to call it, to see Oliver and Roy sparring. The situation itself was hilarious. Oliver had no clue what the extent of Roy's abilities were, and was holding back. Roy, on the other hand, would beat Oliver easily, so he was holding back to cover up his abilities. Artemis had urgent news for Roy though, and needed to get Oliver and Diggle out so she could sneak Dinah in and talk to them alone. The computer beeped. Perfect.

"Oliver, there is a massive shooting on the other side of town. I know that you usually deal with crimes once they've been committed, because you can't be there as fast as Barry, but," Artemis said looking up, "you could still make a difference."

"Okay." Oliver responded, grabbing his bow and Arrow outfit. "Roy-"

"Actually I need Roy here." Artemis interrupted, knowing Roy would follow her lead. "Take Diggle instead, Roy asked me for help with his phone, and I need him here to do it." She said, making an excuse quickly. She wished she was better at them, because she could tell Oliver didn't believe her. He looked to Diggle.

"Do you have a hoodie you could use?" He asked, taking Diggle up to the crowded floor of Verdant.

As soon as they left, Dinah came down. "Why did you call me?" She asked, making her way down the stairs.

"Two reasons." Artemis said, getting up from her seat. "One, I met a speedster that has powers just like Wally did, and I wanted to give you guys a heads up before you see him on the news. And two," Artemis said, walking over to Oliver's spare bow, "I had an itch to spar, something I can do if Oliver and Diggle are on the other side of town, and if we have a private space. I figured you would want to," she said turning to Roy, "with how you've had to hold back with Oliver. And," she said turning back to Dinah "I thought you might have some fun doing it too."

Roy and Dinah exchanged a glance. "I'm in." Roy said, grabbing his own bow.

"Why not?" Dinah said with a shrug. "Two problems though… I don't have a suit, and my Canary Cry would bring the roof down.

"No problem." Artemis said, tossing Dinah a spare of her old Black Canary suit. "I thought one of us would come up with this idea at some point, so I got the room reinforced, sound proofed, and stashed spare suits for all of us here." she said proudly with a grin. They changed, then walked to the center of the room.

Artemis rested at home, completely wiped. It was week after sparring with Black Canary and Arsenal, which is how she thought of them when they were in uniform, and she had just gotten back from the anniversary. Her phone rang. She looked at the number and groaned. Why would Barry be calling her now? "If this isn't a good reason, then I will make your life misery for waking me up at midnight!"

"Felicity, we need you to ID somebody. I was running, and I entered something that called itself the speed force. It apparently powers all speedsters. Anyways, it thanked me for reopening the door to the outside world, and suddenly I was on the ground, and there was a guy unconscious next to me." It was Barry. I opened my laptop, fully awake now.

"I need a picture of their face, no hair covering it please."

"Ok." Barry replied. "I'll call you when I get something." Artemis hung up, and called Roy.

"Hey, I was wondering if you're still up. I needed to talk to somebody, not as Felicity, the IT girl who should be asleep, but as Artemis, the grieving girlfriend of a guy who died eight years ago today."

"Should I come down? I could tell you were trying to stay strong in front of the team today, but it's ok to cry."

"I would like that." Artemis said, relieved that someone understood that the pain wasn't dulled, no matter how much time went by. "See you in a few." She hung up, and heard her phone ding. That must be Barry. She thought. She looked at the text. 'Here's the guy we found.' It said, but Artemis didn't even read it. She was staring at the picture. She dropped her phone, and the screen shattered, sending glass shards all over her kitchen. Artemis sank to her knees, staring at the now dark screen of her phone.

Roy reached Artemis's apartment, and knocked. No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. He tried the handle, but it was locked. "Felicity?" He yelled into the apartment, using her fake name in case she had company. He heard whimpering. He got panicked. "If you don't answer in ten seconds, I'm going to come in on my own!" He called, giving her fair warning. When nothing happened, he kicked the door in, and noticed a glass shard on the tile in front of him. He rushed in, and saw Artemis staring at the floor blankly in the kitchen, her phone dropped in front of her. "Artemis!" He said running over to her. "Are you alright?" He said coming down next to her. She looked at him. Then she seemed to snap back into the real world. She suddenly pushed herself as far away from the fallen phone as possible, and pointed a trembling finger at it.

"Barry wanted me to run a face they found a guy unconscious and I said I would and he texted me and he told me a crazy story and I thought he was crazy but I'm crazy and that's not real and -"

"Ssh." Roy said taking her hand. "Should I look at the phone?" She just kept staring at it, seemingly in shock again.

She managed a small nod. "Call Aunt Dinah." she whispered as he turned it on. But his hand was already flying to his phone when he saw the face on the screen.

"Dinah we need you now." Roy said as soon as she picked up the phone. "Artemis is in a state of shock, I'm about to be, and she has also reverted to calling you Aunt Dinah. I'm sending the picture to you now, but first I need you to call Star Labs and tell them that the Flash needs to be outside the door of Felicity Smoak in fifteen minutes." Dinah frowned. What could- her thoughts were interrupted by the dinging of her phone and Roy hung up and texted her the photo. She nearly dropped her phone.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Her father asked her as she grabbed her jacket. "Don't follow me I may not be in the office tomorrow." She said as she sprinted out of the precinct where she had been visiting her father. As she scaled rooftops and leaped between buildings, she looked at her phone again, at the unconscious face of Wally West, a boy who had been dead for eight years.

Roy heard the window open and Dinah drop in. "When was this taken?" She demanded, showing Roy the picture.

"About a half hour ago." He responded. Artemis was sitting at the table, not in shock anymore. She gave Dinah a rundown of what Barry had told her. They saw Barry run into the room.

"Take us to him." Artemis said, looking at him.

"He's comatose, he can't say anything-" Barry began.

"NOW!" Artemis yelled, and Barry, shocked by seeing his friend with a violent side, complied.

 **If you don't have anything nice to say... nevermind I sound like a nagging relative. Ok, so I hope you liked it. The only criticism allowed is the constructive type, but it is welcomed. Bye for now!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Recognize it? Don't own it. Something you don't recognize and I haven't explained? Ask me.**

Barry scooped up Felicity and ran her to Star Labs, into the cortex. The boy was on a stretcher in the middle of it. Her hand went up to her face, and then she ran to him, much to everybody's puzzlement. "Wally." He heard her whisper. He ran back and brought Roy and Laurel down, and they walked over to Felicity, hanging back, giving her space with the comatose boy. Barry realized he was about the same age as Felicity. "Wally." He heard her say in a stronger voice. "Wallace West I need you to wake up right now." She said to the comatose boy. Barry was confused. How did she know him? And why was his last name the same as Iris's? "You can not come back from the dead only to go into a coma!" She said, her voice rising.

Roy glanced at Laurel. "Call the others." He whispered to her.

"I'll take the girls." She said. They started calling people, and he heard enough snippets to know that they were telling them to come to Star Labs as fast as possible. The first person to arrive was a girl who had green skin and floated gracefully through the roof. Well, she did until she saw the boy. Then she fell with a gasp. Two others quickly joined them. Barry did a double take when a guy who looked like an exact copy of an older Roy came running through the doors. He was even more confused when the guy with gills came in. Both of them had about the same reaction as the green girl. Felicity was the only one who was next to the boy though.

"Wake up Wally. I have never stopped loving you. If you can come back from being vaporized, you can wake up from a coma." She squeezed his hand tightly. "Please." She begged. The green girl walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis-" she began but what cut off by Felicity. "He can't do this to me." She said, looking up at her, desperation in her eyes. "He can't come back from the dead than not wake up. He can't do this to me!" Felicity said, close to shouting now. Barry was more confused than ever now. Who was Artemis? And who was this boy? "Just do it for me Baywatch." She said, expressing once more how familiar she was with the boy. "If you won't do it for yourself then do it for me." She sat and watched him. Just sat there. Caitlin was the first to excuse herself. Then Cisco left, and eventually only the newcomers, Roy, Laurel, and Felicity were left in the cortex.

Artemis sat there, holding Wally's hand. How was this fair? He had come back to her, only to be in a coma. Finally she just laid her head on his hand, and cried. She felt his hand stir. She looked up suddenly, and everybody else in the room was suddenly paying razor sharp attention. Wally stirred again, and his eyes opened a sliver. Artemis's breath caught in her throat. Was he really awake? Was he really alive.

"Artie?" He croaked, as he became more aware. Artemis hugged him fiercely as he tried to sit up.

"You're alive." She sobbed, hugging him.

"What happened?" She heard him ask, but she didn't care. He was alive, and nothing else mattered more at the moment.

She turned to M'gann. "I blew my cover, I know I shouldn't ask this, but can you…" Artemis trailed off, feeling ashamed.

"Of course." M'gann said, and she started concentrating on removing today from the memories of the Star Labs crew.

Conner walked over. "I'll take him to the old base." He said, picking him up.

"I can carry you there." M'gann said, turning to her. "Everybody else, you have ten minutes before the Star Labs crew wakes up, so get out, and meet us at the mountain."

Conner had caught Wally up as he flew him there, so now Wally knew that he had been vaporized. Artemis had been thankful for that, because that would have been a very hard and confusing conversation. Wally now understood that anybody who was still active had to hide, only one or two of the people that were on the Young Justice team were still active, and Artemis was living in Starling now, as a hacker/ IT girl named Felicity. What had shocked him the most though, was that everybody thought he had been dead for eight years. To him, those eight years felt like he had taken a really long nap. When he had woken up to Artemis hugging him, he was confused, but happy that his girlfriend was hugging him.

Now he was at the base, which had been abandoned, and sitting and talking with Artemis, who hadn't dated anybody else while he was away. It had been a week, and Artemis had called in sick at work. She looked nervous though. Every time there was a noise from another room she would jump and glance over her shoulder at it. Finally Wally got fed up with it. "What's bothering you so much Artie?" He asked her. "You jump at any small noise from another room, and it's like you're constantly looking over your shoulder!"

"I'm afraid of Oliver and Diggle finding me." she confessed. Then she told him about team arrow, and how Oliver was overprotective of her and harboring a small crush on her. They had considered dating at one point, but Oliver was afraid that his business as the Arrow would harm her. She hadn't pushed, because she was still in love with Wally. They hadn't pursued any relationship sense, even though she knew Oliver wanted too.

Wally was silent after that. Finally he looked up at her. "What am I going to do now? I'm not supposed to be alive, and I have nowhere to go. I can't stay here, it's abandoned. I can't stay with any of you, because it would be hard to explain my mysterious resurrection."

"I am the second best hacker in the world now, next to Dick. I can erase you from the internet entirely. The Justice League kept your disappearance quiet, so there was never a big news story. And besides, nobody could ever catch you. After all, you have a 50% chance of being the fastest person alive." Wally blinked at this. He was the fastest person alive, unless…

"Who else is there?" He asked looking at her.

Artemis blushed. "There's a guy in Central City named Barry Allen, he got struck by lightning and became a speedster. Be both saw some potential relationship wise, but we both already had our hearts set on somebody else."

"I'll come live with you, as long as this Oliver guy doesn't find out about me." Wally said, happy that he would get to live with his girlfriend.

Artemis sighed. "He will at some point, he is to stubborn not to, but I will put that off as long as possible. What do you want your name to be, so he doesn't find you at all if we missed something."

Wally pondered the thought. "Can my last name be Quick?" Artemis sighed. She should of seen that coming.

"As long as you don't make jokes about it."

"Then I'll be Wally Quick." He decided. "I'm sure that there are other people named Wally that have red hair, so I won't change my first name. That way it wouldn't be odd if I reacted to Wally." he explained, seeing Artemis about to reject it. "Let's go to Starling City!" he announced, standing up and speeding Artemis and him to her apartment.

 **I hope you enjoyed it- these are still chapters I had prewritten. Bye!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

 **Recognize it? Don't own it. I bet you can guess what I'm going to say next- if you don't recognize it and I haven't explained, ask me!**

Oliver was standing in Felicity's apartment. He was sure something had happened to her. When he had arrived to check on her the door had been opened, and her phone was on the floor, shattered. When he picked it up, the glass had sliced his hand and he dropped it. He couldn't use it after that, it had been too damaged. So, a week later, when he was investigating Felicity's disappearance, he heard sudden footsteps outside the door. He heard Felicity laugh.

"Wally, your shirt's on fire!" He heard her muffled voice say from outside the door. She entered with a red haired boy that had a scorch mark on his shirt. She froze when she saw Oliver. "O-oliver!" she stammered, seeing him. "Why are you in my apartment?"

"Where have you been!" he demanded. "You have been missing, and your apartment looked like it was broken into!"

"I called in sick. I was visiting my boyfriend, we haven't been in contact for years due to a few mishaps, but I found him and visited him. He was kicked out of his apartment in California, so he's staying here with me." Felicity responded without blinking an eye. Oliver knew it had to be a lie… but Felicity was a horrible liar, and she was passing his test without anything alerting him to it. She gestured to the guy with her. "Oliver , meet Wally Quick. Wally, meet Oliver Queen." The guy, Wally, smiled, then stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He replied. Wally looked at Felicity. "Do you need help cleaning this up Felicity?" he asked her. She nodded tightly and turned to Oliver.

"Thank you for worrying Oliver, but you can call off Diggle. I'll be there for our night time activities."

Oliver entered his hideout. "Felicity turned up at her apartment with a boyfriend named Wally Quick. She brushed off my concern like nothing happened and told me she'd be here tonight." Roy spit out the water he was drinking.

"What was her boyfriend's name?" he asked.

"Wally Quick, why?" Roy just shook his head and murmured something about telling BC. "Diggle, find anything you can on the kid. Find out where Felicity has been the past few weeks."

"She's been in California. She found her boyfriend that she lost contact with, and brought him here when he was kicked out of his apartment." Roy said, looking at Oliver. "She told me, and said she would text you about it. I guess she forgot." Roy stood up. "How about we patrol while we wait. We can do that without Felicity's help, and I need to make a stop somewhere." Oliver knew Roy was avoiding the subject.

"I'm going to listen to Felicity at her home, I bugged it." Oliver responded. "Something is still off."

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour." Roy said, heading out the door.

Artemis sat with Wally, talking about what had happened while he was gone. "So, my sister came back. You should have seen my face, I was so-" Artemis was cut off by the phone. She sighed. "Yes?" she said.

"This is Roy, Oliver bugged your house and will be listening in tonight. I've got to go, I need to talk to Dinah. Be careful!" Roy hung up. Wally opened his mouth to talk, but Artemis put a finger to her lips. She grabbed a napkin, and wrote 'Oliver bugged the place. Help me find the bugs, but make it look like we're talking about things that aren't suspicious. Talk about the trip here.' Wally nodded, and started to look for bugs.

"The trip here was way too long. I wish I had access to Oliver's private jet, I'd of been back here so much sooner." Artemis started, while joining Wally in his search. She found one and showed Wally where it was.

"He has a private jet?" Wally exclaimed, actually surprised.

"He's Oliver Queen Wally. He has a private mansion. I mean, he has a mansion that is private because his sister moved and his mom died. I'm going to stop talking now." Artemis ended, realizing that Oliver wouldn't want her sharing private information like that. "I'm going to step out to call someone really quick, do you want me to call a take out place too?" she asked, thinking that they would have to order takeout from a lot of resturants in order to feed Wally.

"Yeah, how about pizza?" he asked, finding another bug. "I know just the place." Artemis said, closing the door behind her. She called Roy.

"Yeah?" he answered, knowing it was her.

"How many bugs did he use?"

"Remember when he mapped up our apartments earlier, to see where to place bugs if needed?"

"He did that?"

"It's Oliver. He has a plan for everything."

"Can you send me a copy?"

"Working on it now."

"Thank you! Tell Dinah hi for me!" Artemis said ending the conversation. She got a text on her phone. She entered her apartment and showed Wally the picture. He sped around and made them all go out at once, so it looked like a malfunction, instead of foul play. He sighed.

"Is Oliver that suspicious?"

"Yeah, it's kind of his thing. Spy and know every dirty secret first, ask questions later." Artemis replied. She handed Wally the order out form for the local pizza parlors. "I wish I could eat with you, but I told Oliver that I would help him find the latest person that has failed this city. How about we head down to his lair at midnight, meet up with Roy and Laurel, spar a bit?"

"Sure, I'll look forward to it." he responded picking up the phone.

Dinah was sitting in her empty office, when she whirled around with a gun and pointed it at Roy, who had just snuck in. She put it down with a sigh. "Next time please call me ahead of time. I don't want to shoot you, you'd have a hard time explaining that to Oliver."

"I'm just giving you a heads up, Wally's living with Artemis under the name Wally Quick. The cover story is that he's her boyfriend and she lost touch with him years ago. She tracked him down in California, where he got kicked out of his apartment. He's living here with her now."

Dinah chuckled at Wally's last name. "She let him pick his name?"

"I know, surprised me too." He responded with a grin. His phone beeped and he checked it. "Hey, want to meet at the Arrow Cave, midnight? Wally's coming."

"I'll be there." She responded with a smile.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, I can always improve!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: If its familiar it's not mine, if it isn't and it confuses you ask for an explanation and I'll put it in the next author's note!**

Artemis groaned. Tonight they had caught one robbery, one mugger, and had three hostage situations. Three! Since when did that happen? Good thing she would be able to spar and blow off some steam. She looked up to Roy entering, and saw Wally speed in carrying Dinah, who had a surprised look on her face. "I may have ran in and grabbed her without her permission." he admitted sheepishly. Artemis gave him a look and tossed Dinah her suit.

"Did the team return yours to you?" she asked Wally, seeing that he had nothing with him. He grinned and showed her his ring.

"I have this remember?" he said, showing her his lightning bolt ring. He twisted it and was suddenly in his Kid Flash costume.

"You need a new name." Artemis said, getting up and grabbing one of Oliver's spare bows. "You aren't exactly a kid anymore."

"You'll only need a name if you go public and start a superheroing career again." Black Canary cutted in, in complete black leather now. "Don't let him pick, it won't end well." she whispered to Artemis, who grinned.

"Who is ready to be beat by, and I quote, a little girl with a bow."

"Puh-lease." Wally said stepping up to her. "Superspeed, remember." He lunged at her, and she sidestepped easily.

"You're predictable, remember. And tonight you're sparring with BC." she said, and gestured to Black Canary, where she was standing on the other side of the room.

"Archer vs Archer, Meta vs Meta." Arsenal said thoughtfully as he grabbed his bow. "I like your thinking Artie."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"Everything hurts." Wally complained as they walked up to their apartment.

"That's what you get for boasting." Artemis teased him with a shrug. "She was going easy on you until you started gloating."

"But did she have to slam me into the wall?" Wally said, complaining more.

"Would you rather it had been into Oliver's display of Arrows?" she asked him, grinning.

"Why are you so cheerful?" He inquired as they continued to climb the stairs. "And why did you have to pick the apartment on the top floor?"

"I'm happy because you're cute when you're complaining, and my apartment is on the top floor because it has easy access to the roof. Besides, you heal fast. You won't be sore in like, ten minutes." They continued climbing the stairs, and saw Oliver and Diggle waiting outside of her apartment.

"What are you guys doing here the late?" Artemis asked surprised to see them outside of her apartment.

"I texted you, called you, and called your apartment Felicity, to no response. You are never farther than ten inches from your phone, where were you!" Artemis gulped. Time for a spectacular lie.

"We were having dinner, and I left my phone at my apartment to keep from being distracted." Artemis said, then immediately gave her a mental facepalm.

"At two in the morning? And why are you two sweating?" Oliver demanded, not buying it.

"We fell asleep on the bus and got dropped off on the other side of town, so we ran home." Artemis said, wishing she was a better liar. "Now why are you here?" He glanced at Wally.

"Can you give us a moment?" Wally looked at Artemis. She gave a slight nod that nobody but Wally would be looking for. Oliver watched Wally slip into the apartment. He turned to Felicity. "We traced Deadshot to Gotham. We leave in two hours." He started walking away.

"What's the cover story? For the press?"

"I have a business in Gotham, I am trying to open a branch of Queen Consolidated there. I am also trying to gain the support of Wayne Enterprises, so I will be meeting with Bruce Wayne in the morning."

"Can I bring Wally?" she called after him. He turned to her.

"Will he be a problem?"

"No, he won't. I would just feel bad leaving him here alone, after we just got back together." she responded. She actually wanted him so they could meet up with Dick and Barbra.

"Fine." He walked off.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Artemis walked into Wayne Tower with Oliver. She pretended to gawk at the beauty of the place, but she had been here many times before. She called Wally. "Does Bruce know you're alive?"

"I don't think so, why?" he responded confused.

"I need you to warn him to call my Felicity, not Artemis."

"You want me to run up the side of Wayne Tower, enter Batman's office, tell him I'm alive, and just so he doesn't call you the wrong name?"

"Yep."

There was silence on the other side of the line. "You owe me." Wally said, and hung up. Oliver was waiting for Felicity outside the elevator. As they started moving up, she saw a red streak race up the side of the building.

"Who were you calling?" Oliver inquired on their way up.

"I was making sure Wally stayed out of my stuff while we were gone, I forgot to tell him." she said, once more making up a terrible excuse. She needed to work on that. The opening on the elevator doors saved her from further investigation. Bruce stood there waiting. He glanced at Artemis, and gave her a subtle glare only she could see, after years of receiving them.

"Oliver." he said, shaking Oliver's hand. "Welcome, sit down. Would you like anything before we begin, water perhaps?"

"I'm good, but thank you for the offer." Oliver said with a smile, and then got to business.

Bruce was mad at the younger heroes, the ones that used to be on the Young Justice team. They just happened to have somebody come back from the dead, and didn't tell him! How did that even happen? He drummed his fingers on his desk, pondering it. Oliver and Artemis had left, and now he had a busy day ahead of him. He looked down at his desk, and saw a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. Curious, he picked it up. 'Meet me on the roof of my hotel tonight. I'm sure you can figure out where we're staying. - A'.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Artemis lounged on her roof in her Tigress gear. She figured that if she needed to go active in Gotham, this would be better than her other gear. It makes her look less vulnerable, less like a target. Batman landed on the roof and she put her finger to her lips. "You wouldn't want to wake Ollie up, he doesn't know about any of this." She said, leaning against a pole.

"How is he alive?" Batman asked her.

"If I knew I would tell you. My friend found him, and gave me this crazy story that must of been some hallucination." Artemis checked the watch that was built into her suit, and sighed. "He's late. How can one of the fastest people alive be late?" Suddenly Wally arrived from the stairwell, using superspeed. "You're late." Artemis teased with a smile.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Am I that late?" Wally asked.

"You're fine." Artemis replied with a smile. "Batman was just asking how you were resurrected."

"I wish I knew. By the way, where is Oracle currently stationed?" Wally asked, changing the subject. Suddenly the Bat signal was in the sky.

"We will resume this conversation later." Batman promised, and disappeared into the night.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! I think that's already been established! But, if you don't recognize something, and it doesn't make sense, please ask me about it and I will explain it.**

Oliver was upset. The plane had broken, and they would have to spend the week in Gotham. When he told Felicity though, she almost seemed happy.

"Why are you so happy about that?" He questioned.

"I have some friends here who I wanted to see, and now I'll be able to spend more time with them now!" Felicity answered. Her phone rang, stopping any elaboration on the subject. She frowned and walked away to answer. Oliver called Diggle.

"I need you to trail Felicity tonight."

"Didn't we already rule out suspicious activity Oliver?" Came Diggle's tried voice.

"All I want to know is what friends she's visiting tonight." Felicity got off her phone and headed up to the room.

"When is she leaving?" Diggle asked, giving in.

"I don't know, I'll ask." He walked up to Felicity's room and knocked.

"Yeah?" she called through the door.

"When are you leaving?"

"Umm… in like thirty seconds. We may stay at their place tonight. In fact, we probably will."

"We?"

"Wally's joining me. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. Take as long as you like, just be back here in a week."

"Thanks!" Felicity called through the door, and Oliver heard a duffel bag zipping up. Felicity opened the door, and Wally followed her out. Oliver noticed that her bag was stuffed.

"Can I carry that for you? It seems heavy." Oliver asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I'm going to carry it to my friends place anyways." Oliver picked up the bag, and was surprised at how heavy it was.

"What do you have in there, bricks?"

"No, just a few… games, I guess you could call them, that I wanted to play with my friends." Oliver gave Felicity the bag back, which she took with ease. "Have fun with Diggle Oliver! If you need me, give me a call! I may not answer though. Bye!" Oliver put the phone back to his ear.

"Did you catch that?"

"Yeah, it does seem suspicious. I'm following."

~XXx~xXx~xXx~

Artemis was talking to Oliver in the lobby. She was thankful when her phone rang and saved her from further questioning. She frowned when she saw who the caller was. Dinah? What did she want? She walked away and answered.

"Hello?"

"Me and Roy are coming to Gotham, can we meet you guys somewhere?" Dinah said, getting straight to the point as always.

"Sure… hey, where do Dick and Barbra hang out? As in, where is their lair? I know that they're still active, even though they're the only ones that are." Artemis asked, realizing that she had no clue where to find her friends.

"The old Gotham clock tower. Meet you there?"

"Sure, we'll make an entrance!" Artemis said, grinning. She turned and walked past Oliver to her room, where she was going to pack.

Artemis packed her Tigress outfit, her black and orange compound bow, and a quiver of fifty normal bolts and fifty trick bolts. She was grabbing pjs and chatting with Wally, who had used super speed to pack, when Oliver knocked. "Yeah?" she called.

"When are you leaving?" came Oliver's muffled voice.

"Umm… in like thirty seconds. We may stay at their place though."

"We?" came Oliver's voice in response."

"Yeah, Wally's joining me. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. Take as long as you like, just be back here in a week." came Oliver's reply. Artemis frowned. It was not like Oliver to let things go that easily.

"Thanks!" Artemis called back, and zipped up her duffel bag. She walked out, with Wally behind her. Oliver talked her into letting him carry her bag. He commented on it's weight, and Artemis came up with a stupid excuse about it having games in it. 'At least it's not a complete lie.' she thought as she walked out the door, calling bye to Oliver and warning him she may not be with her phone.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Artemis stopped outside the old clock tower. It looked dark and foreboding. She chuckled. Just the place for Dick and Barbra to pick. "After you." Wally said gesturing for her to enter. She shook her head.

"We're waiting for Roy and Dinah, they said they'd show up."

"And here we are!" came Dinah's cheerful voice from behind them. They turned to see Roy and Dinah walking up to them with their own bags. Now a group of four, the walked into the building, and changed into their suits once they were out of sight. They then started walking to the top. Then Wally came up with the idea of entering from the roof, which everybody liked. So, he carried them one by one up above Barbra and Dick's lair. Artemis and Black Canary surprised the unsuspecting couple by crashing in through the sky light and landing behind them. Dick whirled around in full Nightwing gear, ready to deal with the intruders. Then he relaxed when his saw who it was. Barbra then turned too, and greeted the two girls with a smile.

"Hey girls, how are you."

Artemis grinned. "Good, we're just waiting for the boys." Roy then landed with a grappling arrow that allowed him to swing down, and Wally jump down like the girls did. Nightwing and Oracle stared at Wally in shock.

"You're dead!" said Nightwing, surprised to see his friend.

"I was resurrected somehow. Don't ask, I don't know how." Nightwing ran over and hugged his old friend. Oracle recovered quickly, and returned to her computer.

"What brings you four to Gotham?" she asked.

"I was down here on business with Oliver, and Wally came along as he is staying with me under the alias Wally Quick. I decided to visit, and Black Canary and Arsenal came last minute." Artemis grinned. "So, would you guys like any help with the crime in Gotham tonight?"

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Diggle was confused. He had been following Felicity and her boyfriend, and they had stopped at the Gotham Clock Tower. He became even more confused when Roy and Laurel, both carrying duffel bags of their own, joined them. They entered the Clocktower together, and he didn't see them come back out. As he started to drive back to the hotel, he could've sworn he saw a red streak race up the tower. He got back to the hotel, and knocked on Oliver's door. He opened it, and invited Diggle in. "You're not going to believe this, but Roy and Laurel are in on whatever is going on. They met Felicity and Wally at the clocktower with their own bags, and went in. They didn't come back out, so I returned here. I hate to say it, but you were right. Felicity is hiding something from us."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Artemis was happy to be back in the action again. She had her Tigress suit on, which she had decided she liked better than her Artemis outfit, and was patrolling with Dick and Wally. Dinah and Roy were on the rooftops across from them, so the street was being watched from multiple angles. Suddenly they heard alarms coming from a warehouse a block away. Artemis grinned. This was going to be fun.

 **First things first - I am so, so sorry for not updating in a while. It was busy and hectic, and I will do better. I can update on week days now too, so I will hopefully be getting more things done.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **LeiaKasta**


	7. I'M BACK(ISH)

Hi! So, there's a more detailed explanation on my profile I suggest you go read that.

I've been gone for a very, very long time. And I am very, very sorry. There was school involved, but mainly it was my fault. My writing skills are not, by any means, the best. I grew tired of this story, and I never really continued working on it. So, I'm going to try to update more but only if it's something worth posting. It may not be these stories, but I'll try. That's the most I can promise at the moment, because I just can't seem to find a way to MOTIVATE myself. This stories, rereading it, seems rushed and messy. If I manage to make something else, I'll add it in here and maybe I'll fix up the story itself some. But I will not give up.

Happy Reading!

-LeiaKasta

(This doesn't mean there won't be updates. It may take a bit longer, but I do not go back on my word. I will try my best to have something out. Please believe that. Give me until the end of the week.)

(Actually, could you guys maybe tell me if you want me to continue this story? If not, any story ideas?)

(Also I've added a new story to my account. It's old, but it's something.)


End file.
